This invention relates to a core for a rolled label strip that is used on a hand held portable labeling machine. It also relates to means for winding a label strip on the core. It further relates to a structure for supporting a core on a labeling machine.
The label strip is comprised of a plurality of same-sized pre-cut labels and a backing strip which carries the labels. The labels with adhesive on their back sides are applied on said backing strip in side by side relation. The label strip is rolled on a core to form a rolled label strip which is to be attached to a supporting structure mounted in the machine frame or on an extended portion of the machine frame of a hand labeler.
By continual operation of the hand labeler, the label strip is paid out from the label supporting structure, the labels on the label strip are printed, the printed labels are then peeled off from the backing strip and the peeled labels are applied to the surfaces of desired articles. When this series of operations has been repeated enough times, the rolled label strip is used up and it must be replaced with a new one.
In the prior art, the label strips are rolled on a core that is in the form of a simple cylindrical pipe, which is made of paper material or synthetic plastic. When the core is attached on a core support in the labeler, the end faces of the core are held between flexible plastic arms of the core support. In the hand labeler of the above-mentioned type, when the friction between the side faces of the core and the arms of the core support is too large, the resistance to rotation of the core becomes so large that the label strip is liable to be torn off when it is pulled out.
Further, in this type of core support the arm on one side is habitually forced open in the replacement of an empty rolled label strip. The arm is excessively and repeatedly bent beyond what its flexibility would permit. Therefore, the arm is often deformed or damaged and the labeler becomes not serviceable.
In another type of core support, a supporting mandrel detachably fitted to the machine frame is inserted into the above-mentioned cylindrical core to support a rolled label strip. The supporting mandrel is liable to be lost, and if that occurs, the rolled label strip cannot be attached and thus the labeler cannot be used.
In another type of core support, the machine frame is integrally provided with a cantilever shaft which is loosely inserted into a core. When the cover for preventing unrolling is taken off, the rolled label strip slips off from the shaft and drops on the floor. Therefore, the label strip is unrolled.
When labels are applied to the surfaces of articles, it is necessary to swing the hand labeler up and down like a hammer. This accelerates the label advancing action and the core is excessively rotated in the advancing direction. As a result, the label strip is unrolled and loosened which results in abnormal working of label advancing, printing, peeling and applying and the labeler gets out of order.
Accordingly, a rolled label strip supporting device which does not allow free rotation of the label strip when the labeler is vigorously moved and which constantly tensions the label strip during the advancing of the label strip and the provision of an improved core fitted to such a supporting device, are eagerly desired.